The invention relates to measurement of mechanical work and power, which is transmitted by flexible transmission elements such as chains, V belts, flat belts, cables, etc.
It is an important object of the invention to provide a device which is simple in its construction and which in particular, can be introduced at any time as an addition to the transmission element essentially without influencing the process of force transmission.